The Weapon of Konoha
by heinzearnoldfanfiction2
Summary: One day Naru Uzumaki was walking down the street... that day changed the fate of Konoha forever. WARNING: fem!naru, weapon!naru I am still working on this, so yeah... and I'm not dead! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Naru Uzumaki was walking down the street one day to try and find some lunch. Now, you may wonder why a six year old would

be worried about her next meal, but Naru was different. She was an orphan, and for some reason she didn't quite understand,

she had been kicked out of the orphanage at three. She didn't quite understand their reasoning for it, sure she was born on

the same day that the kyubi had been defeated, but that didn't mean that she had anything at all to do with it! She sighed,

because of the way that she was treated by the adults, the children had ostracized her too. Suddenly, she heard something

behind her, and she turned to see one of the villagers, but there was something different about him. He was leaking an aura

that unsettled her and slightly terrified her. "_Hello little girl._" He said in an ominous voice, then grinned at her...

revealing razor sharp teeth and a snake like tongue. Then his body bulged out, and his skin turned a sickly grey color.

Naru screamed and ran, turning down streets and ally ways till she reached a dead end. "_It's no use running, little girl._

_Your soul will taste delicious..._" The man said... But he looked more like a monster than a man. He jumped at her. She

curled up and closed her eyes, awaiting the pain that was inevitable. Instead of pain, she felt a weird tingling sensation

spread through-out her body. When she opened her eyes, she saw that blades had erupted from her body just as the monster

was about to attack her. She stared in awe as the tingling went away, and the blades retracted. At the same time, the

monsters body dissolved into a strange floating red ball, leaving her sitting an ally alone. She looked at the ball, and

got a strange urge to eat it, so she walked up to it, and studied it for a bit, before shrugging and putting it into her

mouth. She felt warm, and content for the first time in her life, and she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Naru woke up, and thought about the day before. 'I wonder if I could do it again...' she thought, and focused on the feeling from that moment, the tingling feeling. There was a flash of light, and then a blade appeared out of her stomach. 'Cool!' she thought excitedly. 'I wonder how to get some more of those... ball thingies... to eat.' she wondered Suddenly, her mirror fogged up, and a strange and slightly scary man appeared in the mirror. "He-ya, hiya, hello!" He said in a goofy voice, completely diffusing most of the fear she had held, though she could feel his power: even through the mirror and causing her to giggle slightly, before slapping a hand to her mouth. "Wh-who are you?" Naru asked, tilting her head to the side as she did. "I am Lord Death, or Shinigami-sama, whichever you prefer! Now, I have recently received a report that you have displayed the talent for being a weapon. Have you suddenly sprouted blades at all in the past few days?" the Shinigami asked. "I-I think s-so. Y-yesterday a weird monster attacked me, a-and When it w-was about to kill m-me, b-blades came out of m-my body..." Naru said. "Yes! Exactly! You are a weapon, now I have a question for you; would you like to join the Death Weapons and Meisters Academy?" Shinigami-sama asked excitedly. "...Wait." a voice suddenly asked. "W-weasle-san!" Naru exclaimed shocked. "Hello Naru-chan, I am glad to see you are safe. I apologize for not being there yesterday; I was in Kumo at the time on an important mission from Hokage-sama. Now, Shinigami-sama, what would Naru-chan have to do at this 'academy'?" Weasel asked. "Ah, she would learn how to control the power she has awakened as a death weapon, that is, a person with the ability to change into one, or in rare occasions more, weapons." Shinigami explained. "Will she have to leave Konoha?" he asked in a careful voice. "Yes, although with the way she is treated, I would have tried to get her away anyway in a year or two, since I decided to keep an eye on her after her father asked for my help in sending the Kyubi back to hell." Shinigami said, shocking Weasel and confusing Naru for a bit. "You mean that Kyubi is really gone? Not sealed in her?" Weasel asked sharply. "Yes... whoever came to the assumption that it was sealed? Maybe that protection seal I put on her could look like a containment seal if you aren't at the Uzumaki level...oops." Shinigami said, making weasel face-palm. "... can I come with? To protect her and keep an eye on her?" Weasle asked after some thought. "Hmm, I guess, but what about your family and Hokage?" Shinigami asked. "...I'll make two kage-bunshin and leave them to say fare-well. My family has been disappointing me lately, though I feel horrible leaving Sasuke like that... but at least he is healthy and will live. If I don't go with Naru, or she doesn't go... I don't like to think what could happen to her." Weasel explained. "Ok, but one thing before you go...take off the mask please." Shinigami said. Weasel slowly nodded, and removed the standard ANBU mask. "...my name is Itachi Uchiha." He introduced himself.


End file.
